In This Moment
by Ehsis
Summary: Tension, frustration, désirs incontrôlables. Hannigram.


****Disclaimer ******: **_Hannibal _ainsi que _Will _ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

****About ******:** Hannibal X Will. Hannigram

****Rate &amp; Note ****: K+.

* * *

Oui je sais ! Je sais . Mais voilà, on devient vite accro à ce genre d'écrits. Pour ceux qui suivent « _Now You see mee_ » je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre également mais cela me prend plus de temps que mes OS, que je peux écrire en un jour ou deux. Disons qu'une amie sur Twitter me lance dans des sujets Hannigram dont je ne peux absolument pas résister. Même si j'essaie et que je me dis : « STOP LES OS j'en ai fait assez, c'était le dernier » bien je continu parce que mon esprit dérangé me trouve toujours de ces trucs de fou que voilà, il faut que je les fasse partager. J'aime la communauté Hannigram et le Fandom Hannibal en général et, à mon grand désespoir il n'y a pas assez de Fic à ces sujets... Trêve de blablaterie, une annonce sur mon prochain OS issue d'un deal avec la-dite amie citée ci-dessus sera faites à la fin de celui-ci !

* * *

**. ******In this moment ******.**

**.**

**.**

**« ****_I hate you for never taking control of me._****_  
_****_I hate you for always saving me from myself._****»**

****Blood_ In This Moment****

****.****

****.****

**19h30**.

Hannibal Lecter venait de finir les préparatifs d'un dîner tant attendu. Ce soir, il attendait Jack Crawford, Will Graham ainsi qu'Alana Bloom à sa table. Pendant que son entrée refroidissait dans son immense réfrigérateur, il enfilait un costume. Il avait pour habitude de cuisiner en chemise, à laquelle il relevait les manches, question de liberté de mouvements. Debout devant un large miroir bordé de fer forgé il se regardait attentivement. Il opta pour une simple mais très distinguée, veste de costume de couleur marron foncée reliée au col par une cravate grise ornée de motifs noirs. Il passa finalement une main dans ses cheveux afin de mater quelques mèches rebelles, en vain.

Quand on sonna à la porte, Hannibal descendit ouvrir. Il sourit quand il vit ses trois invités arriver en ensemble.

« Bonsoir, je vous en prie, entrez » Dit-il calmement.

« Bonsoir Docteur Lecter » Jack Crawford pénatra le premier dans le hall.

« Puis-je prendre votre veste Dr Bloom » Hannibal tendis une main vers Alana qui enleva sa veste avant de la lui confier. Il accrocha cette dernière à un porte manteaux qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

« Dr Lecter » Will hocha simplement la tête.

« Will, comment allez vous...? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Longuement, presque intensément. Leurs regards trahissaient un sentiment indéchiffrable pour les deux autres protagonistes.

Après un silence de plusieurs secondes, l'hôte les invita à prendre place autour de sa table parfaitement décorée. Hannibal suivait Will du regard admirant sa démarche incertaine. Il le sentait vulnérable et se léchait déjà les lèvres à l'idée d'avoir ce corps frêle entre ses doigts. Et le fait de savoir que ce dernier ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps, l'excitait un peu plus. Il voyait et analysait parfaitement les regards que Will lui lançait même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait même pas compte lui même. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, Will Graham avait envie de lui. Un désir intense qui transparaissait dans certaines de leurs conversations ou dans certains de leurs actes. Quand il le droguait il voyait la vrai nature du jeune homme face à lui et il essayait de faire ressortir ses réels instincts. Sa manipulation psychologique était parfaitement maîtrisée et il arrivait peu à peu à ce qu'il voulait. Will était psychologiquement faible et il ne suffirait de faire que peu d'efforts pour le faire s'abandonner complètement à ses pulsions et ses désirs enfouis. Il voulait le faire craquer cachant ainsi le fait qu'il avait lui même du mal à se contrôler.

« _Votre table est magnifique Dr Lecter_ » Jack Crawford vint le tirer de ses pensées pendant que les convives avaient prit place.

« _Je vous remercie _» Un sourire fier se dessinait sur le visage du psychiatre avant de déclarer « _Je vous apporte l'entrée _»

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et ouvrit un large réfrigérateur pour en sortir quatre assiettes creuses. Un frisson le parcouru quand ses mains touchèrent les plat froids. Il posa ces derniers sur son plan de travail et en sélectionna deux qu'il apporta immédiatement à ses invités avant de revenir chercher les deux autres. Il finit en déposant sa propre assiette face à lui avant de répondre à Jack :

« _Que nous avez-vous préparé de bon ce soir Docteur ? _»

« _Gaspacho tomate, poivron rouge et ses dés de chèvre_.»

« _Merci _» Répondirent ensemble Alana et Jack tandis que Will se contenta d'un signe de la tête.

Les discussions battaient leurs plein autour de la table garnie d'Hannibal.

« _Désirez-vous encore un peu de vin Dr Lecter ?_ » Le supérieur de Will se leva afin de servir Hannibal qui le remercia calmement.

« _Je veux bien un autre verre également _»

« _Encore ?! _» S'amusa Alana de la demande de son ami.

Cette dernière eut pour simple réponse une grimace dont seul Will en avait le secret, ce qui amusa le reste des invités. Will Graham avait tendance à boire un verre ou deux de Whisky avant de se coucher afin de se détendre et d'apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Cependant, il buvait rarement du vin et devait se contenter de ce nectar à la table du psychiatre. Il ne pensait pas y prendre goût aussi rapidement quand il sentit les premiers effets de l'alcool dans son organisme. Un chaleur lancinante s'empara de ses membres et un sentiment de bien être profond détendit ses muscles. Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place et faire que la pièce tangue un peu moins. « _J'aurais peut être dût manger un peu plus avant de boire _» pensa-t-il soudain mais il appréciait ce sentiment de douce fluidité.

Alors qu'il tentait de suivre et de participer aux conversations en cours, ses yeux se posèrent sur son médecin. Ce dernier parlait avec Jack et Alana, lui semble-t-il, d'un de ses voyages, et le jeune homme fixait ses lèvres avec une certaine avidité. « _Merde, Will, reprends-toi... _» Son regard dévia vers les mains d'Hannibal qui accompagnaient son récit captivant et les pensées de l'agent dévièrent dangereusement. Alors qu'il ferma les yeux un instant, une image peu déplaisante s'insinua dans son esprit. Les doigts de son docteur parcourait l'ensemble de son corps pendant qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers brûlants. Will Graham se plaisait à imaginer ce genre de scènes torrides à son insu. Les mains d'Hannibal lui inspiraient plusieurs fantasmes qu'il ne pouvait réprimer tant elles sont parfaites.

Quand conscience lui reprit, il se rendit compte de la présente situation et passa une main sur son visage, appuyant fermement sur ses paupières, comme pour chasser ces images de sa tête.

« _Will, ça ne va pas _? » S'inquiéta le Dr Bloom.

« _Euh.. Il fait plutôt chaud, c'est rien »_ Le jeune homme sourit de façon hasardeuse.

«_ Ma cuisine est ouverte, voulez-vous que j'ouvre ici afin de faire un courant d'air ? _» Hannibal se leva tout en finissant sa phrase.

« _Je vous remercie, je veux bien_ » Quand il croisa son regard son cœur rata un battement. Lecter fixa Will durant quelques secondes en se léchant les lèvres. Le psychiatre avait très bien sentit l'état particulièrement vulnérable de son patient et il voyait les effets de l'alcool sur lui et s'en délectait. Cet échange bien trop subjectif acheva les dernières barrières de Graham qui tapotait ses doigts contre la table en chêne tout en se mordant les lèvres. Dans son esprit, les pensées allaient vite, bien trop vite. Il devait paraître normal face à Jack et Alana mais Hannibal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer comme s'il avait compris la situation. D'ailleurs cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas de la part de son médecin qui le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui même et le fait qu'il réponde de cette manière le rendait complètement fou. Pourquoi jouait-il comme ça ? Le jeune homme voulait, pour une fois, faire preuve d'autorité envers Hannibal et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter ces plaisirs sadiques.

Quand Lecter ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle à manger un air doux pénétra dans la pièce et Will passa une main sur sa bouche, serrant ses doigts fins contre sa joue. Ses fantasmes assaillaient son esprit et il n'entendait que très faiblement les voix de ses collègues qui discutaient devant leurs assiettes vides.

Une fois la conversation terminée Hannibal Lecter se leva afin de débarrasser les couverts et déclara :

« _Je vais finaliser mon plat principal, je vous demanderais une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Si je puis me permettre d'abuser de votre patience... _»

« _Vous avez tout votre temps Docteur _» Déclara Alana en souriant.

« _Surtout si c'est pour nous préparer une autre merveille comme celle-ci _» Ajouta Jack sous le regard fier de son vis-à-vis.

« _Bien. Je suis content que cela vous ai plu. Will ? _»

Le cœur de se dernier s'arrêta net et il se fit l'étrange réflexion qu'un jour, il allait le tuer comme ça.

«_ O..Oui ?_ »

« _Voulez-vous m'assister _?_ Cela vous fera du bien de bouger un petit peu _» Il accompagna sa phrase avec un regard plus qu'explicite. Regard qui transperça Will en une fraction de seconde. Mais l'agent n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider et décida de rentrer dans le jeu de son psychiatre, désireux de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas la faible chose qu'il pensait.

« _Ce serait avec plaisir_ »

Alana et Jack regardèrent les deux hommes se diriger vers la cuisine et recommencèrent à discuter.

Will Graham suivait son hôte dans un petit couloir menant à sa cuisine. L'alcool embrumait son esprit et avait raison de sa maîtrise personnelle. Il regarda Hannibal retirer sa veste et remonter ses manches et il serra ses poings à s'en faire mal aux mains.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas, Will ?_ » Hannibal le regardait en souriant.

« _Arrêtez. »_

_« Arrêter quoi ?_ » Il se rapprocha de son patient qui recula instinctivement et vint heurter le plan de travail anthracite.

«_ Je... Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle »_ Il essayait de se montrer fort et convaincant mais il sentait ses derniers verres de vins affluer dans ses veines. Un frisson intense parcouru son échine et il pencha la tête en arrière tandis que celle-ci lui tournait vivement.

«_ Mh. Je crois que vous avez simplement trop bu, Will... _» Sa démarche était comparable à celle d'un félin majestueux. «_Vous vous faites du mal à lutter contre vous même comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit..._ » Il le regardait en se léchant très lentement la lèvre inférieure sachant pertinemment que cela avez un effet immédiat sur son patient.

Le jeune homme se braqua un peu plus contre le meuble et vint poser ses deux mains contre le rebord, de part et d'autre de son corps. Son dos appuyait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression que le plan de travail allait s'encastrer en lui.

Hannibal fit un dernier pas dans la direction de Will et tandis un bras vers lui pour finalement poser sa main proche de la sienne et réitéra le mouvement une deuxième fois. Le jeune homme se sentait piégé, encerclé, par les bras de son psychiatre. « _Détendez-vous Will... Regardez, vous tremblez... _» Quand il sentit une main brûlante sur la sienne, Graham la retira immédiatement et vint saisir la cravate de son vis-à-vis en un geste. Il respirait difficilement et avala sa salive sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il serra sa prise tandis qu'Hannibal se pencha vers lui sous la force de son patient, tout en souriant. « _Voilà... C'est mieux..._ » Ajouta-t-il en un souffle.

«_ Dites moi ce que vous voulez Will, dites le moi._ »

Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Mais sa bouche resta close et son médecin l'admirait se mordre les lèvres. Quand Will desserra ses doigts, Hannibal finit son mouvement en plaçant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Il passa sa langue du haut de son épaule jusqu'à son oreille et sentit son patient se contracter de tout son être. Will Graham ne pouvait plus se contrôler sous les agissement maîtrisés du psychiatre et attira ce dernier contre lui en passant sa main dans la ceinture qui tenait son pantalon. Hannibal se laissa faire et plaça ses mains contre le rebord du plan de travail, de chaque côté du dos de Will, afin de se tenir.

« _Pas que cela me déplaise mais vous savez que j'ai des invités dans le salon...Will ? _»

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et agrippa la nuque d'Hannibal pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il pouvait dés à présent sentir tout le désir de son psychiatre à travers son pantalon, toujours plaqué contre son jean. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact excitant, ce qui déclencha une réaction immédiate chez Lecter. Celui-ci descendit une main dans la poche arrière du jeune homme, serrant fermement son entre-jambe contre lui comme pour tenter d'apaiser ce désir frustrant. Il remonta ensuite son visage et vint poser son front contre celui de Will. Ses mèches tombaient sur ses yeux qui transperçaient Graham d'un regard intense. L'agent spécial ne pu s'empêcher de remonter une main sur le torse de son psychiatre, cherchant le contact de ses muscles contre ses doigts. Ils tremblaient tous les deux d'un désir incontrôlable.

« _Je... Ferais mieux de retourner m'asseoir Hannibal..._ »

« _Non... _»

Will Graham resta choqué devant la réponse d'Hannibal. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ni même à cette intonation presque suppliante de la part de son bourreau.

« _Il faut... C'est pas que j'en ai envie... Mais..._ »

Lecter le fit taire en appuyant ses hanches sur l'érection de Will, insinuant un léger va et vient qui soulagea durant une fraction de seconde, la douleur du jeune homme. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers fiévreux.

Will avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. L'embrasser et ne plus s'arrêter mais il savait qu'ils devaient s'arrêter, ce n'était pas le moment, Jack et Alana étaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Il serrait les cheveux d'Hannibal entre ses doigts et remontait ses derniers à l'arrière de son crane. Son corps se cambra quand son psychiatre passa une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe tout en lui mordant sensuellement la nuque. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et Hannibal vint immédiatement placer une main sur sa bouche avant de continuer son traitement de faveur. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Lui aussi le savait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il retira sa main des lèvres de Will, ce dernier déclara :

« _Je vais... retourner vous attendre la-bas... Je... _» Il essayait d'éviter tout contact visuel avec son médecin, qui se léchait les lèvres. Il avait envie que sa langue passe également sur les siennes et quand il le vit se rapprocher il annonça en un souffle :

« _Non... Si vous faites ça je... Je pourrais plus m'arrêter _»

Will Graham avait raison et Hannibal le savait. Il baissa la tête, se mordit la langue et relâcha doucement son patient tout en se reculant.

« _Allez-y »_

Le jeune homme se dégagea des bras de son psychiatre avec le plus grand des regrets et il se surprenait à manquer atrocement de son contact. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, tentant de se calmer, Hannibal donna un coup ferme sur son plan de travail, trahissant sa frustration et sa colère.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me touchent énormément :3

DONC: Prochain OS partit d'un deal avec la-dites amie. Elle m'a donc lancé un jour, comme ça: Il y a des gens qui Ship sur Chilton/Will. Et là le choc fut intense. Puis au fur et à mesure de parlotte, je me suis... pas habituée à l'idée mais mon cerveau plus ou moins. Un contexte plutôt particulier m'est alors apparu. Et si Chilton abusait de Will pendant que ce dernier était enfermé à Baltimore? Et si quand Hannibal lui rendait visite, il sentait Chilton sur SON jouet personnel. Que se passerait-il? Jalousie et possessivité? Hannibal voudrait reprendre possession de Will.

Enjoy ;)


End file.
